The Broca Divide Redux
by Annika Cullen
Summary: I decided to rewrite The Broca Divide as a Sam/Daniel.


Warnings: Spoilers for The Broca Divide. AU.

Beta: Jess13

Author's Note: I was watching The Broca Divide and had this idea for a story. _What if Sam had chosen Daniel as a mate instead of Jack? _What can I say- I'm a shipper of Sam and Daniel...This is my take of what could have happened. I will be using exact dialogue from the episode – though modified.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters contained herein. I'm just borrowing them and swear I'll give them back... eventually.

THE BROCA DIVIDE REDUX

BY: KITTY CaRTER-JACKSON

SG-1 had just returned from their mission on P3X-797. They had already done their after mission briefing and General Hammond had relived them of duty until their next mission came up.

Daniel was in the locker room alone, which was quite an oddity. All of Colonel Makepeace's men had finished their showers or had been locked up because they were "touched." That was the title the Land of The Light residents called those who had reverted to a Cro-Magnon type existence. Now the "curse" that caused those to become of the "touched" was affecting those at the SGC.

Daniel didn't mind being alone in the locker room; truthfully, he welcomed the solitude. He had just pulled on his olive-green standard BDU pants when he heard a sound. He looked around quickly to see if he could locate where the noise had originated from. Upon finding nothing he decided that he was hearing things and proceeded to continue dressing. He had just pulled on his plain black standard t-shirt when his locker door was slammed shut.

Sam was leaning against the lockers next to him, her right hand firmly on his locker door keeping it shut. Daniel wordlessly observed her. Her short blonde hair was tussled rather sexily, she wore a lusty expression, and just stared at Daniel. She had on the shortest green tank-top he had ever seen, and her dog tags rested gently between the cleft of her breasts.

"Sam," said Daniel, tucking in his shirt, "Sorry. I didn't know you were in here."

Sam grabbed Daniel and kissed him. There was no emotion in her kiss. It was needy, demanding, and almost painful.

Daniel pushed her away. "What's going on?" he asked, confused.

"I want you," Sam declared breathlessly and kissed Daniel again.

"Why? I mean, no!" Daniel pushed her off of him.

Sam slammed him down onto a bench. "Want me?" she asked before kissing him again.

"Doctor, please..." Daniel whimpered as Sam wriggled suggestively on his lap. It wasn't that he was not attracted to her; she was an extremely beautiful woman, but he was married and believed he'd get his wife, Sha're, back.

"I know you want me," Sam pressed, hungrily capturing his lips once more.

"No. Not like this. Please..." Daniel trailed off and tried to sit up. If anything were to happen between him and Sam, he wouldn't want it like this. It would have to be mutual on both ends for starters. She attempted to kiss him again, but he turned his head at the last second and her questing lips met the soft skin of his recently shaved cheek. He didn't know what to do now – she could beat him to a bloody pulp if she felt so inclined. What was he supposed to do?

"You want me... I can feel it," Sam growled and wriggled again. Daniel groaned involuntarily and Sam took that opportunity to thrust her tongue into his mouth, tasting him and claiming him. Now he felt emotion in her kiss, nothing but pure unadulterated animalistic lust. Daniel somehow managed to keep his head as Sam proceeded to devour his mouth. Deciding this may be his only chance, he rolled them over, slamming them onto the cement floor. Sam seemed quite pleased with the aggression Daniel was showing, as if knowing she had chosen the right man to be her mate.

"I think it's about time you saw a doctor, Doctor," said Daniel, pulling her up.

"What is going on?" demanded Janet when Daniel walked into the infirmary with a firmly-attached Sam.

"She attacked me in the locker room," stated Daniel, not having a better explanation. Three nurses came and managed, after many tries, to extract Sam from Daniel's side and strap her to a bed. "Is that necessary?"

"It keeps her from hurting herself or anyone else until the sedative takes effect," replied Janet.

"Is this what Johnson has?" asked Daniel.

"I'd say so, as well as the other members of the team. It's the strangest thing I've ever seen," answered Janet. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Janet, her eyes trailing over Daniel's body and observing his many scratches and newly forming bruises.

"I'm fine. Is Sam going to be okay?" asked Daniel, looking over at the bed to which Sam was strapped to.

"I don't know. I've never seen a behavioral disorder like this. All the victims are acting like animals."

"So are you saying that Sam has the same thing?"

"Behaviour fits. All the victims are behaving like primitives. Most female, low level primates tend to choose their sexual partners according to who would give them the strongest offspring. You should be flattered," explained Janet.

"I'm honoured," said Daniel slightly sarcastically, the slight elation at the fact that Sam chose him well-hidden.

Daniel stood in the control room, drinking coffee when Jack came in. He took a long look at Daniel before speaking.

"What happened to you?" asked Jack, noticing Daniel's many cuts and bruises.

"I got in a wrestling match with Sam," answered Daniel awkwardly.

"Why?"

"She's got whatever Lt Johnson's got," replied Daniel. "I had to drag her down to the infirmary."

"What, she start a fight with you like Johnson did with T?"

"Uh, no. She tried to seduce me," answered Daniel, a red blush staining his cheeks.

"You poor man," jested Jack.

"It's not funny, Jack," stated Daniel, a bit of a whining tone creeping into his voice. "She was like a wild animal, completely nuts." Suddenly Jack's eyes flashed dangerously and he grabbed Daniel by his lapels.

"What did you do to her?" Jack demanded, shaking Daniel roughly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Daniel was not sure what was going on.

"I'm talking about Samantha! You just stay away from her, okay?!" ordered Jack.

"Okay. Okay, Jack. I think you should come with me to the infirmary, okay? Just let go of me and...let go of my arm," said Daniel. Before he could say anything else, Jack clocked him across the jaw, knocking him into a shelf. All its contents crashed to the ground along with Daniel.

"Security, get in here," ordered Walter as Jack jumped on Daniel and began pummeling him. Walter and the security officers managed to drag Jack off of Daniel and haul him away.

"You okay?" asked a female officer Daniel didn't recognize. All Daniel could do was gaze after Jack as he wiped the blood off his face and straightened his glasses.


End file.
